


Hot Cocoa

by monica_mei



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sweet, corny but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica_mei/pseuds/monica_mei
Summary: Viren & reader cuddling and sharing a hot cocoa after being outside on a cold day.Enjoy! ;)~MonicaMei
Relationships: Lord Viren (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Viren (The Dragon Prince)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask sent by the wonderfull @propheticfire for the VirenXReader blog.
> 
> Heres the link if you want to request any prompts: https://viren-reader-love.tumblr.com/

Wrapped around your robe, you left the warmth of your bed to admire the outside view from the window. The rays of the morning sun reflected the uniqueness of each snowflake that adorned the corners of the glass. The street below was now covered in snow and the kid's laughter echoed throughout the patio, as they threw snowballs at each other while others built snowmen of every shape and size.

Your mouth curled up in a smile. You simply adored the winter and its beautiful mixture of sparkle and ice, that combined perfectly with cozy blankets and hot beverages - especially when it comes to your secret family recipe of hot cocoa. 

And recently, you were given another reason to enjoy the cold season even more. Your gaze shifted to the open letter on the nightstand next to a rose. Having already memorized every curvy word, inside your head they gained life, almost as if you could hear Viren's voice reading them to you.

_ My Dearest y/n _

_ Today is a special day. Precisely one year ago, during this very season, I walked into the tavern where you worked. _

_ It was night, and I have had the most frustrating day, searching in vain the frozen woods for a magical critter that I now know is nothing more than local lore. Bitter and freezing, coated in snow, I walked in with only the intention of ordering anything on the menu and hurry back home.  _

_ How foolish of me.  _

_ My body was frozen the second our gazes met. Love, it still plays vividly in my mind the way you smiled back, pulling a lock of hair behind your ear.  _

_ Engulfed by the coziness of that humble tavern and the dulcet notes of the ballad that played that night, I let you guide me to an empty chair. And before I could even ask for anything, you placed a cup of hot cocoa in my table. "My special recipe for cold days like this," you said. I didn't contest it. Sip by sip, I watched you work until we had the tavern for ourselves...  _

_ As I am sure you remember, I came back the next day, and the day after that, and the one after that. To most people, it would seem I only returned for the sweet taste of that beverage. And despite adoring when you make me one, it was the pleasure of your company and the warmth of our conversations that always brought me back.  _

_ Y/n, for years I believed I would never feel this kind of love again. Yet here we stand, celebrating our first anniversary. So for our day, it is my turn to delight you. _

_ Meet me at your doorstep at ten.  _ _ Until then. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Viren _

The clock downstairs startled your enamored thoughts, reminding you that there was a date to get ready to. As you put on a velvet burgundy winter dress, topped with a soft gray coat embroidered with white roses, you caught your self giggling. 

Being the High Mage and member of the Katolis Roayl Council, Viren had many responsibilities and little free time. Yet, he always made time for you. Sometimes it would be breakfast at the royal garden with the most exotic Xadian fruits, slow dances under the moonlight, or simply a lazy day, reading books together in his study. 

And even though you appreciated his romanticism, those days of domestic intimacy will always have a special place in your heart. There, stripped from responsibilities and royal protocols, you two could just be. 

Descending the stairs of your living room, you hear Viren knocking on the door, right on time. Taking the present you bought for him from the table, you hid it behind your back before letting him in.

"Come in," you said.

Just like when the day you two met, Viren was dressed in a black coat, a red scarf buttoned with his purple broach and leather boots. His lips lifted in that half-smile that always made your legs weak. "You look, wonderful," he said stepping closer to you.

Drowning on his silver gaze, you let him tilt your chin up for a short but sweet kiss. For a moment, you almost forgot about the gift. 

"Ready to celebrate our day?" Viren asked. 

"Right!" you said shaking your head. "I got something for you. Here," You handed him a small package, wrapped with purple paper and a silver bow. Biting your lips, you watched him undo the wrappings to reveal a wooden box, with swirly patterns carved on it and a golden handle on one of its sides. 

"A music box," he said turning the handle and a soft melody started to play. "Is this..."

You nod, thrilled to know he remembered it. "The music from the night we met. The bard is actually a dear friend, he kindly gave me the song and I went to a carpenter and asked him to make a music box just for us. See the art around it? No other object has it."

"Almost like a relic," Viren commented. "It's perfect, y/n. Thank you. Now it's my turn to surprise you. Shall we?" 

===

Outside, embellished with Katolis's colors and pulled by one horse, a carriage waited by your doorstep. Your eyes widened impressed by the luxurious details. A half roof shielded only the leather seats, giving a free view of the front, and a soft blanket that laid neatly folded. 

"Wow. I've only seen royals walk around on this. Are you sure it's ok for us to use it?" you asked

"Of course!" Viren dismissed your worries. "I told Harrow how you loved the winter season so he insisted I borrow it. After all, what better way to appreciate the scenery of the Cherrytree Valley than by carriage?" 

Your face lighted up in excitement. You had been planning to go there for quite some time. The Cherrytree Valley was the number one destination of every couple in Katolis during spring, but for you, it should be twice as beautiful now. Squealing in joy, you pulled Viren towards the carriage. "This is going to be a wonderful day!"

===

The Cherrytree Valley looked like an unfinished painting, mostly white canvas. On both sides of the road, you could see a few traces of soft pink from the cherry flowers and hints of bright red of the frozen cherries. The other trees, even though baring only branches, stood like ballerinas decorated by a glittering dress of snow. 

"Thank you, Viren. I've always wanted to come here and I'm glad it's with you," you said.

Viren stopped the carriage, turning to face you. "If anything, I am the one that should be glad. To have such a vibrant and strong woman by my side." A weak laugh escaped his lips, "sometimes I found myself wondering why. Why did you choose me from all people..."

The truth was that you often asked yourself the same question. What an important man like Viren, a dark mage, the right hand of King Harrow, the one that saved two kingdoms from starvation and slain Thunder, would want with a simple girl like you?

However, this last year existed to dismiss these silly insecurities. Despite living in two different realities, you completed each other in such a special way.

"I worked in that tavern for most of my life, and because of that, I was able to meet so many different people. Every day I learned, even if superficially, about their way of understanding this world. But you were the first person that made me want to change mine." You cupped his face, brushing your thumb against his cheek. "Why you, Viren? Because I love how passionate you are about humanity. Because I love your dedication to your children and this kingdom. Because I love how you always keep moving forward even when everyone else has given up. Viren, I chose you because I love yo--"

Your words were muffled by Viren's hungry lips. His hands clasped on both sides of your face, fingers rooting on your hair. Your mouth easily moved, fitting perfectly together like pieces of a puzzle in that sloppy but passionate kiss. Parting, but not letting you go, Viren rested his forehead against yours and your hot breaths mingled against the chill air. "I love you too," he whispered before kissing you again.

===

After exploring the Cherrytree Valley, Viren took you to a winter fair that was happening in a nearby village. Entertained by the local food and games, you two ate, drank, laughed and danced on the edge of a frozen lake. Not leaving before a classical snowball war - wich you obviously won. He may be good at magic, but nothing can top your sharp aim.

It was already night when Viren brought you home. As he lit the fire, you head to the kitchen and started preparing two cups of hot cocoa. Placing them on a tray, you come back and find Viren had turned the music box on and was already comfortably sitting on the couch, waiting for you.

"Happy anniversary," you said handing him one cup, before cuddling with him on the couch. 

"Happy anniversary y/n," he smiled taking a sip. Viren hummed in delight. "Are you ever going to tell me what you put in these to make them so delicious?"

"The secret itself is part of what makes my hot cocoa so irresistible," you grinned.

"So no then. Very well, I will forever live with this undying curiosity." 

You both chuckled. Reclining against his broad chest, you basketed in the softness of Viren's embrace. Letting your thought dance along with the gentle ballad that played on the background, you sighed in contentment. This was indeed a wonderful day. 


End file.
